


Meditation

by Beatrix_acs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_acs/pseuds/Beatrix_acs
Summary: REYLO SMUT, set somewhere in TLJ. While training on Ahch-To with Luke, Rey's connection to the Force has mysteriously weakened. As a mean to reinstate it, she seeks perfect conditions for a meditation in the middle of the night on a lake (let's pretend Ahch-To island has one). However, the Force bond with Kylo Ren, her arch enemy, has not vanished...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Well, hello! This VERY LONG ONE-SHOT (yes, I am aware of the amount of words) is a product of my thoughts and opinions from my TFA and TLJ rewatch last May. It's not like I didn't have them before, I just put some strings together and found a tiny free space in all my other writings to create this piece.
> 
> Without torture, I immediately admit that there is another inspiration source – I borrowed a particular scene from a video game called The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, Heart of Stone DLC. It pops out only if the player as Geralt decides to romance character named Shani – any curious of you to see what I mean, just go on Youtube.
> 
> The summary of the story as mentioned above is: REYLO SMUT, set somewhere in TLJ. While training on Ahch-To with Luke, Rey's connection to the Force has mysteriously weakened. As a mean to reinstate it, she seeks perfect conditions for a meditation in the middle of the night on a lake (let's pretend Ahch-To island has one). However, the Force bond with Kylo Ren, her arch enemy, has not vanished...
> 
> Now, what else to add... Ah, REYLO. Heavy REYLO. Smutty REYLO (the best kind of REYLO, after all, am I right?) Are you ready? I surely hope so. ;) Read and hopefully, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Owning Star Wars would make me incredibly happy, though I could reserve myself to owning just Rey and Kylo/Ben to command them what a true Reylo pleases. Either way, no – I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. I just borrow them and the lore for entertainment purposes. Same goes for The Witcher and trust me, owning Geralt would be a burden I'd love to bear. I'd even purchase some stuffed unicorns. ;)
> 
> This story isn't edited by Beta. English isn't my mother tongue, I just use it as my second language for more or less 20 years. All mistakes are mine, then and I am sincerely sorry if you find any. 
> 
> This story was already posted last year on Fanfiction.net.

_**Star Wars – Meditation** _

The oars creaked for the last time as Rey pulled them out of the water and carefully laid them on the bottom of the boat. Then she slipped out of her seat to sit on the wooden surface, crossing her legs beneath her and leaning her back against the seat she had sat on just a few seconds ago. Her arms relaxed as they assumed the already familiar position of loosely hanging around her sides with wrists resting on her knees.

Tonight was made for the deep meditation she desired to reach. Ahch-To island was calm after a violent storm. The air had cleaned up, subduing wind to a gentle breeze with freshness as the main essence. The water of the glassy lake she had her boat on reflected the dazzling light of the large moon up on the sky, here and then interrupted by the traces of the disappearing clouds.

She wouldn't wonder if Master Luke would have questioned her sanity after he saw her climbing up the hill in the middle of the night towards the lake that provided not only the fresh water but also served as a bath for the hermit he had turned into. Yet, he only had nodded at her understandingly when she passed by him and gestured to the boat to sign him what she had in mind. As if he knew that she needed and wanted to be alone in complete peace.

He went back to his hideout, closing the door behind him as if he had in plan not to stick his nose out for the whole night because tonight belonged to her. To her and her connection to the Force. Because he understood that it was important for her to pick up the threads and find the deep connection she had used to feel, but had lost it over the time she had been training with him on Ahch-To for no reason.

She had originally thought that if anything, her bond with the Force would strengthen. And in a way, it had. Yet, she felt as if she reached her top and couldn't get further and it frustrated her because she knew that she was capable enough to get there. And this frustration had shaken with her confidence, making her to loosen the grip on the Force, weakening the link.

She had to reinstate it. Luke recommended simple tasks she could do to start from the beginning, as well as meditations. But she found out that she couldn't properly focus on the ground, something always distracting her. One moment it'd been Chewie, trying to repair the systems on Falcon and she couldn't help but lend her hand because she knew a thing or two more about the ship's details than Chewie was able to admit.

The other moment, Porgs had decided to engage themselves in her proximity and although she considered those little creatures as completely adorable, they weren't helping her focus on meditation at all. And there was always something on this deserted island that was maybe beautiful, but far away from everything she had known up to this point.

So when all the conditions had finally met in a perfect harmony, of course she had grabbed the opportunity and went to do what she desired for such a long time. The middle of the lake was just the right place for it to do it as there was no one who could interrupt her, far away from the shore and people or creatures on it. It was only her, this boat and the serene sound of waves bumping in it here and then.

To her surprise, it didn't take much effort to tune up the connection deep within her. It was as if the Force missed her equally, instantly swirling around her and letting her to bask in the Light that was so strong with her. All bones in her body, every fibre of her being was filled with the elevating connection to the Force as if they were meant for each other since she had been born.

It made her naturally wonder why she had lost the contact earlier and especially, why she had been unable to get it back, although she had spent days and nights trying to reinstate it. _What was so special about the situation now that it worked?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another presence she hadn't felt in a long time. One she feared but also desired for which she hated herself. She wasn't supposed to _want_ his darkness anywhere near her. She wasn't supposed to _yearn_ to see his scarred face and look into his soulful eyes. But reinstating her connection to the Force also presumably meant the return of the powerful Force bond she had shared with Kylo Ren. One couldn't apparently coexist without the other.

"When I probed your mind I knew you would be one of those types meditating in the middle of the night under the stars." Kylo commented calmly as he took into the vision in front of him. The Force bond allowed him to see her, even touch her at times but her surroundings had always remained blurred to him. All he could see in this case was the sky above his head full of stars and clouds, one large moon hanging above their heads, the boat and the nearest surroundings which was – as he guessed – some body of water, most likely a lake. No shore or banks in sight for him, though. "Some people would find it... romantic."

A shiver ran down her spine and her breathing quickened when she heard him talking. Hell, she could even hear him breathing and if she didn't will her eyes to remain tightly closed, she would even see his face. "What are you doing here?" She gritted through her teeth angrily. It was beyond her comprehension why the Force insisted on their encounters. They were nothing but an emotional disaster for them both. After all, the clashes of the Dark side and the Light side couldn't have any other outcome.

Her ears registered a sound that awfully resembled to someone taking a swig out of a bottle and she was about to open her eyes when her breathing evened and she tuned up back to the Force in order to calm herself down. He couldn't hurt her during these Force bond meetings and to give him some credit, he had never implied that he wanted to. Surprisingly, he was usually the stoic one while she kept losing her temper, calling him a monster.

It was probably given by the fact that he was in peace with the crimes he had committed and her questions had always been wittily retorted. And if he didn't know the answer, he calmly offered his point of view. She had managed put him to flight multiple times, though, interrupting the Force bond in an instant and that was the moment he had always lost his composure, according to her guesses.

"Your presence in the Force has been feeble for some time. Now, it's strong again." He replied in a tone of an admonishing teacher who was still proud that his student had managed to find the way back. "So I thought it might be nice to pop up and check up on you."

Her eyes flew open as she fumed with anger and her eyes pierced through him. She hated the tone he spoke to her with. His sentences had always begun like some Sith sermon and ended up with a cocky note addressed directly to her. Albeit being Snoke's apprentice for years, letting the Dark side to consume him, he couldn't exactly deny the Solo genes in him. Especially the side smile was more than telling.

The childish curiosity she abounded with since she could remember made her to focus her eyes and instead of shooting the daggers at him, she actually _took a look_ to see if he had changed since the last time. But nothing testified about it, although the relaxed position he assumed on the seat opposite of her could be called as something unusual. For a man who loved to spread horror and threaten everyone, he seemed strangely at ease.

His dark hair still framed his pale face. Its wet look hinted that he had just left a fresher a couple of minutes ago or he had been training. She bet it was the latter, considering the bottle in his hand and merry eyes full of adrenaline. She had the same look whenever she trained with a lightsaber under Master Luke's watchful and often criticizing eye. For a Force sensitive user, the lightsaber combat was something more than just a simple fencing.

She was grateful that he didn't wear his mask, although watching the scar she had carved while they had been fighting on the Starkiller base, was haunting to look at. However, it made him somehow more human. His attire – as always – was black and only confirmed the theories about his recent training session. Simple, short-sleeved black T-shirt, black trousers and black leather gloves with black boots were all he was wearing.

When she was done with her inspection, bewildered that she couldn't see his nearest surroundings but that it seemed that he was really _here_ with her on the boat, she dared to look into his dark, yet strangely kind eyes. There was a pondering gleam in them and she suddenly turned red when she realized that she hadn't been just casually looking at him, but literally ogling him.

Spurring a wave of anger inside her because she wasn't supposed to have such reactions towards him, she hardened her gaze. "No one invited you. Begone." She growled lowly and gave him a withering look, hoping he would take the cue and just disappear back to his world dominated by the Dark side.

Sarcastic, hearty laughter came out of his mouth and she furrowed her eyebrows at the sound. It wasn't exactly devilish as one could expect from Kylo Ren, no. The melody was that one of an amusement. He was _entertained_ by this situation. Her demeanour of a born royalty as she used curt words, looking down at him although he was the taller one appeared humorous to him.

As for the situation itself, she couldn't be more wrong about the lack of invitation. He had absolutely no control over the Force bond and neither did she. He had just been resting and refreshing after a particularly draining training session in preparation for one of the operations Hux had come up with to please the Supreme Leader when he found himself on the boat with her, Force pulling him from his surroundings to hers.

If anything, it was _her_ newfound connection to the Force that had brought him here, not his willingness and desire to come. "What a peculiar belief to think that I am thrilled to share a Force bond with you, an ordinary scavenger." He remarked, his cutting words slicing through Rey's confidence, making her to lose her concentration. "For your information, I didn't choose to be here."

Being trained in the Jedi way, she quickly squashed all the thoughts that urged her to plunge at him and throw him off the boat. This was no time to succumb to the Dark side and act on her instincts controlled by the scorching anger inside her. As much as she hated to do it, she could only forgive him. Retorts, insults and assaults were forbidden and she could hardly defend herself through combat when the only thing he had done was to offend her by calling her 'an ordinary scavenger'. Let's be honest, it wasn't entirely a lie.

And she could hardly consider an insult the fact that he didn't appreciate to be bonded with her through the Force. If she did, it would mean that she actually revelled in the Force bond and wished for it to exist. Which she, of course, didn't. Not at all. There was no advantage in seeing your archenemy whenever the Force willed and keep yourself at check in order to hide any useful information.

Instead, she chose to ignore him and closed her eyes again so she wouldn't be distracted by his broody eyes she sometimes found herself impossible to tear away from. She took a deep breath and exhaled to test the capacity of her lungs before establishing a steady breathing pattern. Goosebumps appeared on her sensitive skin and although she strongly wished them to be a reaction to her meditation attempt, she knew that it was his penetrating gaze.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her failing attempts to slip in the subconscious mind to meditate, tuning in with her to get the taste of her raw emotions. He didn't have any intention to probe her mind, at least not this time. A genuine concern, a one that matched the teacher's interest in his student, guided his actions as he wanted to get to the bottom of her previous weak link to the Force.

Frustration was a prevalent and dominant thought within her mind and because she could feel his dark claws touching her mind, she purposely sent a wave of those emotions in his direction to show that she also held him accountable. It barely made him move but it was strong enough to pull back from the tentative and careful mind-reading trick. She smirked in response but kept her eyes closed.

"You're right; you can get further and improve." He stated and clasped his hands, leaning his elbows against his thighs. "But it wasn't the frustration that you couldn't that severed your connection the Force. Fear did."

She hated him for many other reasons but reading her thoughts and analyzing them to get his own interpretation was one thing she absolutely loathed. What was even worse, he meant his well-intentioned advices because he _wanted_ to help her. He made no secret that he desired to train her in the ways of the Force and had no respect to the fact that she had already been training with his uncle Luke.

Such an idea was revolting to her as she had no doubt that he meant to win her over for the Dark side. However, she aspired to be a Jedi, not a Sith. "I'm not your student. Stop trying to tutor me." She admonished him with carefully selected words uttered in a mildly threatening tone.

Her open animosity she kept only intensifying, made harder for him to maintain his self-control. Flexing his hands, eliciting the creaking sound as the leather material of his gloves rubbed together, helped him to gulp down most of the swearwords on the tip of his tongue. If he had had his lightsaber with him in this Force bond meeting – which he hadn't and neither had she as he noticed – the boat could have already suffered some damages.

"I will if that's what you want." He snapped, his eyes flaring with anger for that she kept rejecting his sincere aid and his pride suffered another blow. "I just want to remind you that I'm far more superior and experienced in this field than you."

She felt his anger and his darkness that distracted her rolling off of him in large waves, adding more fuel to her own rage. "Can't you just get out?" She lashed out at him angrily, opening her eyes to glare at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than wasting your time with me here? For example destroying another star system or plotting the death of your other parent?"

Her chest heaved under the deep, strong breaths she had to take in order to gain some self-control back. Some of the words she had said tasted bitter on her tongue and she regretted ever uttering them. Such reproaches and provocations weren't the ways of the Jedi and she had overstepped the line. However, whenever she was in his presence, something primal had always awakened inside her and forced her to react in such a way.

If she expected a manifestation of his wrath in the form of interrupting the bond for the time being or attempting to attack her, she would wait for eternity because he hadn't done any of that. He didn't even raise any objection against her claims. Her outburst contrarily calmed him down. His stormy eyes were as serene as the lake they were sailing on, his posture no longer threatening but... expressing curiosity.

He found her fascinating, her way of thinking unlike anyone he had encountered. And it enticed him, pulling him towards her, though just mentally for now. He wasn't here willingly but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy himself and considered it as a waste of time. At first, these visions of each other were terrifying but as they were exploring it further, he stopped being afraid and accept it as a normal thing.

Although it felt like an appropriate invitation to draw information about Skywalker from her, he had never abused it. Actually, he'd tried once and failed, revising his opinion about taking advantage of the Force bond afterwards. The same way he avoided to talk extensively about First Order and their plans. So the chance to reveal anything like that to her was minimal.

As for possible murder of his mother, he had no plans of such sorts. As collateral damage of some attack he would be part of, maybe. But ending Leia's life the same way he had done so with Han wasn't part of his agenda. Force-wise, she had no value to Snoke so he had never requested from him to kill her. She was a Force sensitive but her power wasn't as strong as Luke's. And her Rebellion could be squashed easily according to the opinions of Supreme Leader but the time to do so hadn't come just yet.

It was quite clear to him that Han Solo was the primary subject of her accusation. She had once asked him why he hated his father and why he killed him. Instead of honouring her questions with an honest answer, he turned them against her, pointing out how she was looking for her parents in everyone else who possessed at least a bit of a parental instinct because her own had abandoned her.

She still hadn't understood that he'd tried to show her how alike they were. He was an abandoned child, too. Han had been a failure of a father, always running away from his responsibilities, albeit loving his son immensely. But he hadn't ever been around when Ben needed him. Leia had tried despite her political duties but once Ben had manifested his Force-sensitive powers, she had quickly handed him over to his uncle Luke. It should have been perceived as an honour but for a kid Ben had been, it was just another sign that his parents weren't satisfied with what he was and feared him instead. No wonder he wanted to give them a real reason.

"Have you considered that you severed the connection to the Force on purpose?" He suggested after long seconds of staring into her raging eyes, spent by musing. Once again, he didn't gift her questions with answers but chose another path. After all the insults she had ever thrown at him, he was immune to the urges to explain himself and his motives.

"What?" She immediately shot back, put out of countenance by his sudden tranquillity, her cheeks flaming due to being a subject of scrutinizing gaze for so long. He didn't look at her as someone he wanted to annihilate, instead all she saw in his eyes was genuine fondness and that frightened her, yet pleased her in a way.

Then, his suggestion dawned on her and she allowed to herself this time to actually listen to his words. They were reasonable and probably not far from the truth. This option had crossed her mind before. But to admit to herself that she would abandon something she considered the best gift she'd ever gotten willingly was a deed she detested to commit. She hadn't seen any reasonable explanation for doing so.

"Why would I do that?" She objected in an incredulous tone, being quite aware that she'd just given him a chance to tutor her and clarify the reasons behind this possible action of hers.

"Because it can get scary to realize what kind of power you're allowed to wield." He replied simply, tearing his gaze away from hers to take delight in the surroundings he could see. "To realize that Force isn't something exceptional, that it's omnipresent in every living thing in the Galaxy but you are one of the few who are capable to harness it and use it as a power to demonstrate various skills and gain control."

Her heart was beating erratically as she listened to his presentation because he sounded, in fact, as a teacher at that moment. He didn't say anything she hadn't known before, yet hearing it from him somehow made it _real_ and _easier_ to believe. And she agreed with him. It frightened her to know that she wasn't a common scavenger, but a Force-sensitive. Because being ordinary meant to have ordinary responsibilities. Being a Force-sensitive meant to never be free of the Force if not properly trained and thus having the responsibility to at least basically control the power within one's mind.

"And then you have to decide whether to use it selflessly or selfishly because no one is able to stand in the middle forever." He mused as he watched the miniature waves on the lake reflecting the moon above their heads. "The Dark side or the Light side eventually outweighs the other. And that's the curse."

He looked back at her and a small smile appeared on his face when he found out he had her full attention. She wasn't only curious to discover thing about herself, she also hoped to learn something about _him_. She revelled in the fact that she'd just managed to find a way to open his heart and let him to confess to her with his opinions about the Force. It was a chance to understand his motivations and she wasn't about to pass it up. Not if the Fate of the Galaxy could depend on it.

"Whether you want it or not," he spoke directly at her, maintaining their eye contact without a single blink, "there's always a pinch of darkness within you. The darkness has already touched you and you've tasted its power."

She didn't question how he knew about it; she simply assumed that he could feel the tiny seed of darkness inside her mind that hadn't been there when they first met. And it didn't seem that he expected from her to defend herself. As if he knew that it had been a simple curiosity, not an intention. She had just believed in that moment that she should let the Force to lead her wherever it wanted, even if it meant to be touched by the Dark side.

"Now, you're forever damned to struggle against it and wilfully smother this part of you in order to let your Light prevail." He continued somewhat sadly as if he already pitied her for the future that awaited her. "I know what I'm talking about. It's the same with me when I feel the pull back to the Light."

The words he had just said rang in her ears even long after this encounter ended. It was hard to guess whether he had disclosed the information on purpose or by accident, but one thing was crystal clear – his choice hadn't been made yet, she understood that pretty much. If he admitted that he had occasionally been tempted by the Light, then it meant that the Light still resided somewhere inside him.

His family – Leia, Han and Luke especially – they all had jumped to the wrong conclusions. They had reprobated him immediately without giving him the chance to explain himself and had lost him entirely. It was evident that after all those years when he had been considered as evil by them, it was simply too late and Kylo Ren had become obstinate and had no desire to redeem himself in the eyes of his family.

Yet, Rey believed that he could still be saved, especially after what she had just learnt. It just needed someone who wouldn't promptly judge him and show at least a hopeful belief in him as well as provided the necessary and active support. And she was willing to play such a role if it meant saving the whole Galaxy and her friends. She needed to revise her approach towards him but it was doable.

Turn him fully back to the Light was entirely impossible, she was aware of that and actually, it wasn't what she had in plan to do. To push him more towards the middle, to pull him out of one of the extreme corners was better than nothing. He could be redeemed and it had been his words about the need to choose between the Dark and the Light that made Rey realize how it could be done. He'd already chosen both sides during his life and had never really tasted the middle. Balance was the answer.

She hung on his speech, saving it in her head for the later use because undoubtedly, it held a deep wisdom, as much as she hated to admit it. He had _actually_ helped her to understand how Forced worked and why she should make a decision which way she wanted to go. And perhaps the fact that she hadn't done so yet, fearing the consequences of such a decision, made the Force to abandon her for the time being until she made up her mind.

Suddenly, he dropped on his knees in front of her to reduce their height difference as she had been sitting crossed-legged on the bottom of the boat and he'd sat on the boat seat. He was still taller than her and towered over her, but she didn't feel any threat from him so she didn't feel the need to move. He watched her with fascinated expression, albeit unreadable when it came to the terms of what he wanted from her.

His gloved hand hovered dangerously above her head and for a moment, she thought he would try to probe her mind. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to respond to the implication and it wasn't his Dark side Force trick that was causing it. She watched as he focused his eyes on his hand as if he was surprised how it managed to get in the air if not by his will.

Slowly, he curled his hand into a fist, the leather material creaking with the friction. "And isn't the scariest of all," he continued in his speech as if he had never stopped talking, clarifying to her why fear had made her to break the connection to the Force, "that you share a powerful Force bond with your archenemy?"

It would be a lie to say that neither of them had tried to close themselves off and at least suppress the bond they had shared. Both of them did and not just once, but numerous times. It kept coming back, though. They had no control over it, they couldn't choose which moment was appropriate and which wasn't. The sooner they accepted that it was the will of the Force, the sooner they could finally understand it.

She found herself tensed, her hands no longer loosely assuming the typical meditating pose but hugging her knees as she watched him to take off his gloves, tossing them away on the boat's bottom. Her heart shouldn't be hammering against her ribcage with everything but fear, but his eyes he kept focused on her were full of something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She needed to know what it was, no matter the cost.

As he hadn't gotten any answer from her for she had been absolutely incapable of any reaction due to the conflicted emotions within her, he continued. "He can probe your mind, read your thoughts..." He went on, his left hand touching her delicate shoulder and he watched her eyes widen as she wasn't sure whether she should flinch at the contact or not.

The common sense dictated her to find his touch repulsive but that was far away from what her body felt. Instead, it started to burn, the blood rushing from the farthest corners to her head, drowning out all the reasoning about how she shouldn't get this intimate with her archenemy. If his damned eyes hadn't been so broody and his handsome face so enthralled, she would have probably shove him away immediately.

But instead, her breathing laboured when his right hand slipped into her hair, facilitated by her current loose hairstyle, and a pleasant tingling spread across her scalp. "He knows all about your emotions and feel..." he carried on, his fingers gently combing through her hair before softly caressing her cheek, eventually timidly touching the skin of her lips, "what you desire."

Her eyes shouldn't slip down at that moment to his lips because that indicated her secret desire more than the radiant full moon above their heads. Yet, she could hardly prevent the subconscious action, albeit having no idea what to think about this entire encounter and how did they manage to get to this point. Whether he played some 'let's-seduce-her-to-the-Dark-side' game with her or not, she couldn't sense anything outright deceitful from him. Actually, it seemed as if he himself had no idea what had driven him to do all of this.

Deducing that he acted on impulse, just as she was, she gasped when he suddenly grabbed her chin and turned her face upwards. Their eyes locked for a brief moment as he was inching his face closer to hers, but it was his full mouth she could only pay attention to right afterwards. She shouldn't anticipate a kiss, yet her lips naturally parted as if they were made for one purpose only – receive a kiss from him.

"Isn't it tempting," he whispered across her lips that were so close to hers that she could literally taste the words he was saying, "to take advantage of it and make the enemy fall into a trap?"

Once the meaning of the sentence dawned on her, she recoiled swiftly, suspecting him of trying to fool her in the exact same way he'd just described. He had probed her mind, he had read her thoughts, he had enough time to study her emotions and he'd just been taking advantage of what she desired. Why he was exposing his plan was a mystery to her but she couldn't take any risks.

The only trouble was that he had anticipated her recoil before she had even ordered her muscles to do so. He tightened the grip on her shoulder, quickly shifting his other hand on the back of her head to intercept her natural reaction and drawing her small head to his even closer than before. Frozen with both fear and unfamiliar excitement, she didn't even think of using her hands to get away from him.

When he put his mouth right next to her ear, she shivered involuntarily. "Don't forget that you possess the same power, too." He whispered into her ear as if she was an animal that needed to be calmed down for its own good. "You can do exactly the same things he does. Just trust the Force."

With that, he pulled away from her, his hand slipping to her nape to ensure her attention so he could convince her that he had no intention to harm her. The motives behind his behaviour were an enigma he might never solve, but he'd done what his sense told him to do. As he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were already firmly closed as she tuned in back into the Force and their bond to learn about his emotions.

Under no circumstances she was about to probe his mind and read his thoughts. He wouldn't allow that to her, for one, and she didn't desire to drown herself in his darkness, either. But there was an advantage of raw, untamed emotions and feelings – she could calmly roam on the surface of his mind and be able to detect and get hold of what he wanted to show her.

And that the things on display were very interesting, she could confirm right from the beginning. She guessed that many people in the Galaxy would pay any price to have this ability to read someone's thoughts, especially when all the presented thoughts concerned the very person who was reading them. Because she could read about herself in his mind as if he was an opened book.

Kylo almost breathlessly watched her face, not even daring to blink in a case she would want to confirm the information from his mind in his eyes. For some reason, he desperately wanted her to believe him which was one of the main motives why he had just let her to get an insight into his head. He wished for her to understand his point of view on their relationship.

The prevalent feelings he had for her were profound and utter fascination together with certain sense of belonging together. This girl, this scavenger coming by the name _Rey_ intrigued him like no one else ever before. His life within First Order could be called pretty mundane in the paling comparison of his life _after_ he had met her on Takodana. The fact alone that the droid had confided to her, a nobody, with the part of the map to Luke Skywalker, meant a lot.

As she had already become involved in the matters between the First Order and the Resistance, he had heard about her before they'd even personally met. At first, she had been nothing but an insignificant, random Resistance scum he would eliminate without hesitation at first presented opportunity to him. It would have given him even more pleasure if he had known how much it would have hurt his father.

But the droid's act of self-preservation (did even droids realize what it was?) had turned her into a person of interest. The person of _his_ interest. That alone was enough for him to treat her a little bit differently than any other hostage he might interrogate. He had still been intimidating and uncompromising in getting the information that was vital to him but yet, he had gifted her with something rare.

He had taken his mask off, a deed he had committed only for her. Nothing but an element of surprise had been behind it, though. Until then, he was a faceless man. A monster, she could attribute any kind of distorted face. Once he had been stripped off his mask, she could see that he was a mere human, just like she was. And yet, he had been extremely powerful whereas she had been extremely powerless.

The imaginary scales had balanced out after he had probed her mind, typically searching for the greatest weaknesses so he could use them against her for she _had fought_ to resist the mind invasion and had turned the tables shortly afterwards. She had read his thoughts, immediately using his secret musings against him, a mistake only someone in her position would make. If it had been him in her place, he would have never revealed what he had learnt and instead tried to extract more.

But this encounter had reversed his opinion on her. He could feel how strong she actually was, he had experienced it first-hand. Albeit untrained, with her Force abilities yet needed to be developed to a certain extent so she could use them properly, the raw power she possessed was admirable. The ordinary scavenger had suddenly become a promise of an interesting future.

What intrigued him the most had been the fear and denial he could read in her thoughts. Apparently, she had learnt of her Force abilities recently, mostly likely there on Takodana. For a moment, he could have seen himself in her – the frightened child who had just discovered the unusual control over things, the anxiety only getting stronger after seeing the unhappy expression of his father.

However, he had needed to distance himself from her as he couldn't risk revealing more than he had already done. And while he had been reporting to Snoke about his failure to extract the map to Skywalker from her, with Hux taking advantage of the opportunity to demean him in front of the Supreme Leader, she had managed to escape on her own. Undoubtedly with the help of her Force abilities.

When he had realized what happened, he was angry. But also extremely impressed. She had possessed her powers for a fleeting amount of time and yet, she had been able to mind-trick a Stormtrooper (FN-1824 as he had learnt later, apparently a defective soldier because he had called himself FN-007 for some reason but who knew if it even played a role in his susceptibility to the Force mind tricks). Such a strong and focused display was very unusual.

His admiration grew deeper moments later when they had clashed in the forest in the presence of the traitor. The lightsaber that belonged to him by the right of his family – no matter that he had renounced them – had listened to _her_ calling. In that very moment, his wrath, his earlier disinterest and repulsion to a scavenger girl like she had been, turned into a complete opposite.

The strength of her power was praiseworthy and he had felt a pinch of desire to steer her in the right direction. Her emotions had been too unstable, though, so when they had started to fight – a fight _she_ had wanted to have – he had easily have the upper hand. She'd been mildly trained when it came to a combat and although she held the lightsaber firmly, she couldn't have matched to his skills.

And yet, she had managed to harm him when he had opened up to her to make her an offer to be her teacher, creating a scar on his face. Her connection to the Force had been immense at that moment and there had been nothing he could do against it. Shortly after, they had been separated by the planet tearing apart. He had been left with nothing but a memento that would remind her to him forever as she had etched herself into his skin and unknowingly to him, into his soul, as well.

Since the Force had bonded them together, he had always felt certain unease in his gut. It had taken him a while to realize that his admiration had developed into something far more concrete, far more... _carnal_. She had crawled under his skin, deeper and deeper by each passing second he had the chance to caress her with his eyes, to revel in her presence, although she had been yelling at him for most of the time.

Soon, it hadn't been just her powers he took a particular interest in. He couldn't stop himself from noticing how her eyes shone and twinkled, always mirroring the raging emotions within her. He had fallen in love with the very first seconds of their Force bond respective connections because she'd always been doing something before it and so he had the privilege to see the unadulterated feelings in her chestnut brown eyes.

Her whole face was the perfect model that could be sculpted by the greatest artists in the universe to immortalize the flawlessness for the generations to come. Her figure, albeit slender, possessed a great amount of physical strength and promised only a velvety sensation when touched. Both complemented by her glossy hair in whatever hairdo she had just decided to make, usually using the three buns.

No, these were no longer musings of a man who had been interested in someone for their powers alone. It was a physical attraction. A state he was familiar with, yet not in such intensity. How else he could explain the nonsensical urges to hold her in his arms, lavish her with kisses on her beautiful mouth, weaving his fingers through her hair, caress her skin with his fingers and whisper lovesick words into her ears?

He wanted her for _being her_. It had nothing to do with the Force, although he admitted that without it, he would have never perceived her in such a way. Yet, it was her physical and inner beauty, her fierce and good-natured heart, her unyielding and warm personality that drew him closer to her, desiring her in all the ways possible in the universe and even in the most impossible ones.

As Kylo stared into her face, watching her responses to his thoughts that included taking sharp intake of breaths, gasping, scrunching her nose or furrowing her eyebrows, he found himself more and more slipping his gaze towards her lips. He couldn't quite comprehend what exactly possessed him to repeat this action over and over again, but it was a temptation he could barely fight.

His head was tilting in the appropriate angle all the time and his face inched itself towards hers cautiously as if he was afraid that she might object. And for some reason, this kind of rejection would hurt more than her refusing to let him to be her teacher in the ways of the Force. The more he was surprised when her head suddenly moved in his direction, meeting him half-way for the kiss that metaphorically disarmed them both.

Rey didn't really know why she had taken such a step but after everything she had sensed through the Force bond, all the positive emotions, the admiration towards her, the attraction he didn't seem to have any control over, made her realize that while she could never probably forgive him for his bad deeds, she felt pretty much the same about him, as well.

She had sensed him debating whether he should go through with his intentions or not, so she had simply taken the initiative and offered her lips to him in a chaste kiss characterized by a temperate, yet burning touch of their sensitive lips. Neither of them kissed for the first time, although it felt like it for the intensity of the sensations was immensely overwhelming for them both.

It transcended the time and space and for a moment, the world around them seized its existence. Even after he pulled away, Rey felt the pleasant tingling all over her body, keeping her eyes closed to enjoy the feeling she could quickly become addicted to. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, pressing her to follow its instructions more than the rational warnings inside her head.

Kylo opened his eyes and watched her fondly for a moment to discover how she felt about what they had just done. No longer had she had the wrinkles on her forehead as she strived for a firm connection with the Force. Her facial expression was relaxed, her breathing deep and while she maintained her meditating position, her posture somehow... melted, possessing nothing of the previous rigid muscle tension.

She was more than beautiful, at that moment she was more luscious than any promises the masters of the Dark Side could offer to him. His fingers made a tentative contact with her cheek again and he felt an irresistible desire to pronounce the three letters of her name. "Rey." He whispered as he yielded to the desire, lacing as much fondness into his voice as he could.

Enchanted, he watched the corners of her mouth twitching upwards, eventually forming a pleased smile. She _liked_ the way he had said her name, she _liked_ the fact that he had addressed her on the first-name basis without reminding her origins or else. She _shivered_ as she savoured the sweetness of his low-pitched husky voice he had used while pronouncing her name.

It made him hungry, hungry for her. He starved for her lips, thirsted for her touch. He still couldn't understand why all of this made him turn into a mush, no longer being the terrifying menace to the galaxy, but there he was, kneeling in front of a woman he was willing to die for if she asked him to. And if she let him, he was more than willing to make her his and reciprocate the blissful deed by devoting himself to her.

In the next second, he drew his head back closer to hers and initiated a full open-mouthed kiss. His heart skipped a beat when she immediately responded, parting her lips with a delightful moan that would echo in his ears for eternity. Nothing tasted so sweet than her consensual kiss that bore nothing of her previous animosity or defiance. She was as much invested in the lip-lock as he was.

Rey felt oddly strange, so to speak. It wasn't only the Force vibrating through her body, there was also something else, something far more powerful she couldn't get under control despite her best effort. She shouldn't be doing this, consorting with the enemy, but that _something_ that had always been inside her just didn't want to let go of this perfect and real fantasy she was living.

She felt attracted to him with a power she couldn't comprehend. Part of her anger towards him had always been based on the fact she felt drawn to him unfathomably and as far as she could tell, it wasn't exactly a convenient thing to happen. Yet, acting on the obviously mutual attraction definitely felt as one of the best things she could have ever done for never she had felt so blissfully.

And when she found out she could make him _moan_ in the sexiest way possible and that the sound had nothing to do with a combative move or a Force mind trick that required certain physical effort, she vowed to illicit that sound as often as she could. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it gently, before she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

She had no idea what she was doing, letting her instincts guide her but it brought the coveted result as he gasped in the midst of their kissing, his hands slipping on her arms to press her tighter to his body. Her hands couldn't stay idle, either, finally leaving the position on her knees and scrambling their way upwards across his chest until they reached his neck.

With their help, she managed to change the angle with a moan as he nipped at her bottom lip in reciprocation of her earlier action. The kiss was getting heater, slowly emptying their lungs but it didn't seem that either of them wanted to seize what they had started. His fingers dug into her flesh and she dared to move hers further up, slipping them in his hair.

The moment she touched the soft locks of the wild mane that created his hair, he moaned appreciatively, loving the way she massaged his scalp. Curiously, she expected his hair to be everything she thought she would feel beneath her fingers – delicate and addictive. No wonder she assigned herself the nice task of raking it with fervent craving to feel the hair all over her body.

A sudden blasting sound made them to tear away from each other hastily. Kylo, thinking that it was just one of the oars being hit by a water wave, lowered his head shamefully prepared to face his punishment. In the shock that inevitably settled in his heart, he realized how greatly he had overstepped all the set lines and rather chose to regret his actions.

It was nothing new to him, after all. Being the inferior to the Supreme Leader, he learnt firsthand that admitting honestly his mistakes placated Snoke way more than if he kept insisting that he had done nothing wrong. Supreme Leader didn't tolerate frequent and recurrent mistakes but when one of his subjects committed any, he turned the situation into a lesson about avoiding them for the future. If that failed, a death of the subject logically followed.

Unlike him, Rey looked up to find out what was happening and what the blast was. And what she saw took her breath away. The whole boat they were in was surrounded by a strange, warm and aura-like purple light. It hanged above them like a hazy bubble, hiding them by its brightness from the curious eyes on the shore in a case that someone would be there, trying to see what they were doing.

She had never seen anything like it and nowhere could she detect the source of this odd phenomenon. There was no centrepiece, nothing she could mark with certainty as an origin. The water of the lake seemed unchanged and indifferent to it and the idea that this wooden boat would be capable of such a marvel was laughable. It didn't even look as an intervention from the outside, so the reason for this wondrous glare had to be nearby.

"Ben, look." She squeezed the muscles on his bicep gently to get his attention, her eyes constantly drawn to the aura around them, so she didn't register his dejected and resigned behaviour.

He looked up as she commanded but more for the first name she used to address him. It wasn't for the first time she called him by the name the parents had given him but the tone had significantly changed. There was a certain line of fondness in it, similar to the one his mother used to apply whenever she wanted to attract his attention and show him something unfamiliar so he could get acquainted with it.

When he saw that she wasn't looking at him but around her in amazement, he focused on the object of her interest, as well. The purple hazy aura immediately drew his attention and he stared at it dreamily in awe. It felt so warm but somewhat oddly. His skin wasn't the sensor, the warmth was coming _from inside_ , albeit undoubtedly caused by the violet light.

It felt as if he could touch it, yet it was evidently intangible. As far as he could tell, it looked like a smoke but it had no smell. It didn't even buzz so he couldn't say that it was some kind of power field, either. And if it had its origin in the outside source, Rey would have pointed it out. Instead, she kept looking around herself the same way as he did, trying to find out what had been behind the creation of this aura.

Then Kylo noticed that in certain moments, it seemed that the colour had changed with a flash, showing its apparent unstableness. On his end, it was redder, filled with fire, passion and impulsiveness and on Rey's end it was bluer, filled with water, coolness and circumspection. The middle right between them was the most purple, combining all the elements together in a riveting storm.

Whatever the aura represented, it imitated their lightsabers clashing in a fight. Only this case involved _them_ clashing in a... very vigorous and passionate battle of their mouths. Considering this fact, he had to admit that the only explanation behind this purple phenomenon was them and their fleshly encounter. It was born out of the unexpected eruption of passion between them.

"The powerful Light meets the powerful Dark." He whispered in an acknowledgment as if he waited for this moment for his whole life; an ancient prophecy he had expected come to pass.

Rey, noticing the playful battle of the individual colours, too, met with his ardent gaze and nodded. "Balance." She stated quietly and watched him boring his eyes into her in a way that made her heart flip.

Whatever was brewing between them, whatever feelings they had for each other – all that was meant to become real tonight. Rey felt a pleasant tug in her navel when he adjusted his position to sit more comfortable in the boat, maintaining the eternal eye contact and then lifted his hand to comb through her hair until he reached the nape of her neck. She obediently followed the barely noticeable pull and offered him her inviting lips.

Kylo kissed her tenderly, still taking his time because rushing wasn't his priority at the moment. He was experienced when it came to sex, although he knew that Snoke didn't approve it. No, the Supreme Leader had always been repulsed by carnal desires, citing the usage of the Dark side of the Force as more satisfying than any kind of sexual intercourse.

And maybe it was this difference between the Master and his apprentice that eventually mattered as a reason why Kylo could never fully surrender himself to the darkness. He felt physically attracted to the opposite sex and he thoroughly exploited it, no matter how much Supreme Leader scolded him for it. Kylo could easily imagine the disgusted face Snoke would make if he saw him and Rey at the moment.

Never had he slept with someone to whom he would form a certain emotional attachment, though, which could explain his current nervousness. It wasn't for the lack of trying, however, but none of the women he had been with meant anything to him as much as he had tried. It proved how much Rey was different because no one could drive him mad in that way like she had just done with the slight change of the angle that provided him enough space to taste a different corner of her mouth.

His hands reached for the belt that held her tunic together and unfastened it masterfully, hearing her gasp as the clothes on her suddenly felt quite loose. He paused, breaking the kiss to look at her gingerly, although he wanted nothing else but to devour her. "If you don't want to, I'll understand." He told her, watching the purple aura colouring the whites of her eyes into an interesting shade of pink.

Rey smiled and raised her hand to caress his face gently to thank him silently for his concern. She wasn't inexperienced, either, although her experience could never match his as she had slept with only one man in her life and just once. That man, for whom she hadn't ever developed deep feelings but physically fancied him, disappeared the next day with everything they had scavenged together. And that was when she swore to herself to be more careful next time and give herself to a man who would really deserve her.

Whether Ben was such a man was yet to be decided but she found hard to resist the pull between them. And considering the nature of their relationship, she could hardly expect him to vanish off of the face of whatever planet he was on. Their Force bond connected them uncontrollably so if she was sure about something, it was seeing his face in the moment she expected it the least.

"I want to." She replied softly, slipping her hands down her torso to intertwine them with his and put them back on her clothes to encourage him to do whatever he pleased.

There was no need to urge him further, his fingers eagerly burying into the naked flesh of her waist the moment he had the chance to stick his hands beneath her tunic. Their eye contact didn't lose anything of its intensity, still heated and focused, as they observed the reactions of one another on a single touch. The task was to observe and _learn_ , much like their initial Jedi lessons.

And that he took his task seriously wasn't a thing one had to question. She barely managed to take enough breath into her lungs before he attached his lips back to hers, while softly caressing the skin right below her ribcage as if it was the most sensual place he could ever touch. The tenderness, the delicacy in his touch made her melt under his hands as she clawed his chest, desperate for some anchor to hold on.

But then he trailed his fingers upwards to the sides of her breasts and she couldn't stop thinking how all he had to do was to swerve the direction and cup her breast. Losing the grip on his chest, she found her steadiness in his shoulders, raking the shirt hugging his body to push it up his back while he started to roll up her tunic to take it off of her decisively.

Soon, both their chests were bare, the pale skin reflecting the increasingly intensive violet colour of the aura around them. Kylo hardly had the time to throw away her tunic on the back of the boat when she crossed her arms across her chest to shield herself from his inquisitive gaze. Growing up alone among the sandy dunes of Jakku, she couldn't help but feel shy since she wasn't used to having someone around to make her more comfortable with being half-naked in front of someone.

On the other hand, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his broad chest because it was _huge_. It looked like a sculpted mass of a flesh with muscles showing up here and then when he made the slightest of movements. One could build a shelter on it if needed and she immediately considered embracing him to get lost from the demanding world around her and his possible judgement of her physical appearance.

He beat her to it, though, putting a single finger beneath her chin to turn her gaze towards his. The moment he had her attention, he initiated another kiss, too hungry for her to have any restraints. But he decided to break her walls gently and smartly. When he was sure that she was too engrossed in the kiss, he pulled away a little, anticipating her reaction to raise one of her hands to place it on the nape of his neck to ensure his closeness and prevent the kiss from seizing.

The second hand was then a piece of cake as he took it into his and pulled it away. His contest to convince her that her naked body was just as beautiful if not more as the clothed version finally had a chance for success. He started slowly, resuming the earlier position of his hand just below her ribcage, travelling upwards to caress her skin tentatively, yet resolutely. She curled her hand in his grip into a fist and moaned in response but made no attempt to stop him.

Encouraged by her warm reception, he broke the kiss and heatedly started to engage his lips on her skin anywhere he could reach. Her reddened cheeks, the swollen corners of her mouth, her graceful neck she tilted to him obediently and her tiny earlobes received the care they deserved from him while she buried her fingers into his silky hair, humming in delight over his ministrations.

Her nails suddenly felt very sharp when she grazed the scalp of his skull once he bent down to stick his head between her breasts. His hand scrambled around blindly for a while but then he found her right breast and she moaned in response to the gentle touch he applied on her hardened nipple, the intense feeling multiplied by the tickling feeling on her bosom he produced with his nose and his hot breath.

Tugging his hair to the point of a painful groan, she stretched out her neck towards the sky, her eyes drinking into the purple full moon above in absolute ecstasy. He wasn't bothered by her actions, contrarily enjoying it, and continued his way downwards with the help of his mouth. Just as a promise for later, he touched her nipples with the tip of his tongue – a thing that earned him the painful tug – and his hands decisively landed on her pants.

The task was facilitated by her being barefooted (she had left her boots on the shore earlier, seeing no reason to take them with her – there was certainty that they would remain dry in that way as opposed to wearing them in the boat), but the immense obstruction lied in the vessel they were in. Boats weren't exactly stable on the water, at least as far as he could tell, and any other abrupt and swift movements could send them both overboard into the water.

As much as he tried with her willing assistance, he managed to pull the pants right below her buttocks and that naturally wasn't enough. It wouldn't be any problem if his large, broad figure wouldn't be present on the boat but that would make the whole thing of undressing her totally pointless. So, he risked it and stood up carefully, making sure that the boat was stable and there was no danger of overturning it.

Rey, too entertained by his attempts to strip her off of her pants, pouted at him and whimpered slightly because she missed his closeness immediately. In the past few minutes, she threw all of her resolve into the wind. When a guy like Kylo Ren or Ben Solo or whatever his damn name even was, supplied her with more pleasure than she'd ever experienced, she didn't have any strength anymore to question whether it was a good or a bad thing. She only enjoyed herself because _he barely touched her_ and she was already melting.

Stretching her legs up, she let him to catch her legs by her calves and he made a quick work with rolling her pants up. He had slight problems with tugging them over her ankles but after a powerful yank, they slid off quite easily. However, the movement made him lurch and he threw away the pants in the back of the boat so he could spread his hands and keep the balance on the wooden vessel.

To the surprise of both, it wasn't needed. The boat steadily remained in its place as if nothing happened. Possibly, their Force bond was so strong that they managed to keep everything intact because he wasn't aware of intentionally using the Force and judging by Rey's puzzled expression, she wasn't either. Or it could be the violet aura around them as it became more stable, the individual colours completely merging together.

There was no time to investigate the nature of the steadiness further because they had more interesting things to do on the agenda. To remind him so, Rey leaned her feet against the monumental chest of his and rubbed them against his skin. He looked down at her, captivated by the flushed face as she tightly pressed her legs together to poorly hide the fact that she was completely naked.

Unintentionally, he had taken her pants off together with her underwear but he couldn't care less as it only simplified his plan. He could still feel the shyness from her, though, and so he took her ankles, planting gentle kisses on the sensitive skin while looking directly into her eyes. He didn't slip the gaze anywhere else to convince her that she meant to him more than just flesh and while he revelled in her beauty, it was just a pleasant addition to the woman she was inside.

Astounded Rey only managed to gasp upon the sight in front of her. If anyone told her that she would bring Kylo Ren to his knees, she would believe that person. After all, she had already achieved that. But telling her that Kylo Ren would stand above her, kissing her ankles tenderly to illicit pleasure for her, would result in calling that person completely insane and in the need of a therapy.

But here they were, him sinking on his knees for once more, forcing her to bend her legs in her knees so she would be more comfortable. Her back leaned fully against the boat seat and she reached back for the pants he had thrown away to create a little pillow. In the meantime, Kylo sat in front of her with a patient look on his face, asking very clearly for permission without uttering a single word.

Being naked, she had literally nothing else to hide from him so she gave him a nod of approval and parted her legs on her own accord. With a speed faster than when he was unsheathing a lightsaber, he was between her legs, hungrily seeking her mouth. Their kiss became passionate in an instant as he towered over her, his hands next to her sides to support himself and she caught hold of him, currently sensually massaging the nape of his neck.

Brazen in his advances as he had no reason to hold himself back anymore, he gladly relinquished some of the support, his trained body easily maintaining the hovering position with the help of one hand. The other one set off on an adventurous journey down to her warm crotch, making her back to arch as he brushed past down her navel towards the core of her sweetest pleasure.

He twisted his hand and palmed her vagina so she could get used to him touching her intimate parts before he caressed it thoroughly to give her more noticeable feel of his touch. She shivered, her pelvis twitching inadvertently as she could hardly control the absolutely innate body reactions to such erotic impulses. The tickling tug inside her belly doubled its intensity and she would be damned if she said she didn't like it.

As an evil bastard with a reputation to defend, he seized the kiss and pulled away to look into her eyes as he penetrated her pussy with his finger. She had no choice but to completely succumb to his wishes, her lips parting in a moaning whisper filled with lust and pleasure. Her dilated pupils never left his face, her eyelids barely daring to close to blink as the biology commanded.

There was no space to waste the time so his finger didn't remain still inside her, contrarily moving rapidly in and out to massage her inner walls, revelling in the moist feeling all around because she was already too wet and marvellously tight. He refrained from jumping on her like an animal, though, his main task at the moment completely focused on bringing her as much pleasure as he could.

Adding another finger and then another as he rubbed her core roughly, yet being careful not to harm her, he stretched her in a way she never thought was possible. She felt the pleasure building inside of her, blazing a trail towards to the peak of something intangible, but still very real, just like the Force. Her hips were jerking to meet his pushes in a desperate need to reach it before anything else as if her life depended on it.

It required some sort of a support, though, and seeing his cheeky smile – albeit very boyish, too Solo-like and damn kissable – wasn't helping because it seemed that his steel gaze made her bones weak. Swiftly wrapping her arms around his neck she brought his chest closer to her to find the physical help in the broadest thing she had ever laid her eyes on while he comfortably settled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Her ragged, lust-filled breath fanned his ear and he kept repeating the pushing movements of his fingers in the same fashion just to hear the adorable gasp, followed by a couple of short breaths and ended by an exhale of pleasure she made every single time. Subconsciously, he added more vigour into each push and the tempo increased as well.

With the newfound support, she helped his initiative quite productively and soon, they established a rhythm that made her to ride his fingers with the additional sweet twist in the form of a curl of his fingers inside her that filled her with even more delight. Her gasps turned into shy moans, her still present self-control not allowing her to be more vocal and bolder as she would be if they were fighting a totally different kind of battle.

For Kylo, it was getting harder to keep his desires in check, anyway. A bashful moan or a loud one didn't make difference to him because just to hear that sexy sound _he_ made her to let out was enough for him to feel quite tight in his pants. And as her hips moved beneath him, she created a delightful friction between their bodies that impacted a particularly sensitive part of his body – his crotch.

The wavy and precise moves that kept hitting the growing bulge inside his pants were robbing him off of his breath but he maintained the tempo of his fingers, conveniently speeding it up once her moans started to gain the shape of words. From what he could decipher, she was begging for more – at least that was the word he would attribute to the strange jumble of groans in Teedospeak or whatever language she knew from Jakku.

Her knees were carving marks on his sides as she started to clench all the muscles in her legs in order to reach the sweet heaven. The purple aura around them thickened and started to hum a strange melody but neither of them paid any attention to it, too wrapped up in their foreplay session. Kylo whispered to her ear to simply let it go before sinking his teeth between her collarbone and her neck, kissing and sucking her sweaty skin.

And it worked because she shattered around his fingers powerfully, the orgasm hitting her with the intensity of a Force vision. For a moment, she saw nothing but twinkly dots blinking at her through a dense violet film that was all around her. In the distance, she heard a bubbly laughter that was awfully similar to her own but she had never heard herself to laugh like that.

She moaned loudly, feeling as he pulled his fingers out, quickly wiping them clean against the fabric of his pants, embracing her with his muscular arms to hold her up because she was too weak to do anything but faintly lie. The warmth that flooded her was immense, every fibre of her being vibrating with the piercing pleasure she was savouring as much as she could.

Huskily, she half-moaned and half-whispered his name, his _real_ name, the one that his parents had given to him and it made him to stop pressing her body to his as she rode off the last waves of her orgasm, pulling away to look at her. Her pupils were dilated, her gaze was glassy and yet, she looked more alive than he had ever seen her. Her cheeks were red and full, her lips swollen and parted as she panted.

Her numb limbs reached out for his shoulders but fell down immediately so she tried again and eventually managed to palm his face. Having the ability for sensation back, she didn't just idly hold his head, but caressed his pale face, traced her fingers across the scar she had carved and raked them through the luscious locks of his black hair. Then, she tugged gently and forced him to lean in for a kiss.

If he thought that kissing her earlier felt heavenly and could actually make him to renounce the Dark side, then he was mistaken. _This_ kiss, the ferocious and passionate expression of her thankfulness as she plunged her tongue deep down to his mouth without waiting for him to be ready, rubbing his lips with her own, was one of those that could make any man in the Galaxy drop everything they ever believed in and start worshipping her as a Goddess.

"Damn it, Rey." He croaked as he leaned his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes, when they parted. His last thought wasn't a joke, he seriously considered establishing a cult with her as a subject worth of worship and she could sense it through their bond very clearly.

It intrigued her but not because she would suffer from some megalomaniac complex and dreamt about conquering all the planets in every single star system in the Galaxy. She already struggled daily with the label of a Saviour of some sorts that her Force sensitivity apparently created with the addition of her friendship with the Rebels. No, she took his thought and improved it – this intimate moment between them alone was worship-worthy and she was about to prove it.

Suddenly feeling very confident and bold, she spurred into the action and took the initiative. One could question her sanity, calling her a traitor and cursing her for consorting with the enemy, shocked that she was betraying all the beliefs people meticulously hammered into her head. But she didn't care. She threw everything away, too immersed in this particular moment, not caring about consequences.

The thing was that no one could really understand what this man had just done for her. It was a deeply personal and private experience no one but her could grasp its significance. For years, she had grown up alone without any guidance, any parental helpful aid. She had had to learn everything by herself, raising herself on her own with only a handful of resources to be able to live the way people normally did.

An interaction between humanoids and other species, no matter of what nature, was a common knowledge she had had to learn through trial and error. The method wasn't perfect, the errors had often hurt – both physically and mentally – but it had been all she had and learning from her mistakes proved to be very fruitful. No wonder that her first sexual interaction with the opposite sex had been one of the errors she had to deal with.

Her first time hadn't been bad – at least if she didn't count the vanishing act of the man she had never seen again – for he had been sweet, caring, handsome, gentle and funny. A perfect package for every woman and the inexperienced herself developed a huge crush on him in the course of a couple smiles he sent her way. He had seemed equally drawn to her and so they had spent a passionate moment together.

However, she had felt incredibly empty afterwards. She had experienced a pleasure that couldn't be compared to anything and yet, she had sensed the void gnawing her bones from inside and she couldn't understand why. Naturally, she questioned whether it was supposed to be a normal reaction and even months after, she had wondered whether people had sex just for fun despite the empty feeling or only as a mean of reproduction.

But now, she finally understood. Her bond with Kylo Ren had been one of the most intimate things in her life, although she despised it at times. As much as she didn't want it, _feelings were involved_. It was hardly an avoidable thing, considering they could sense each other thoughts and emotions. But it had just played an essential part in what they had done together.

Whatever nature those feelings were as she didn't dare to name the strange mixture of hate and... affection they had for each other, she realized how important they were in order to make the difference and to intensify the experience. Kissing a stranger had been good but in comparison with kissing a man she _felt something_ for, it drastically paled. To simplify it, Kylo had shown her the true essence of high-quality and enjoyable sex, especially when the feelings weren't one-sided but mutual.

She knew that such an explanation wouldn't stand before many but it was important for _her_. There was no hollow and deaf emptiness inside her, quite the contrary. Breathing never felt so good, being alive felt as the best thing to ever occur under the stars. Ironically, it was the man she was supposed to hate the most who had provided her with this realization and only because they were inseparably connected. And for that, she suddenly loved him more than anyone in the Galaxy.

All those thoughts ran through her mind while she stripped him off his pants energetically for which he had to stand up because being endowed with his tall figure made things a little bit more difficult than in her case. He was so enchanted by her sudden vigour and decisiveness that he only followed mutely her silent commands and obeyed her every request.

She maintained their eye contact, resisting the natural curious urge to peek down as he was now completely naked, too. With a meaningful nod towards the boat's bottom, she indicated to him what he was supposed to do, her throat too dry to tell him so in words. He understood immediately, taking the rest of the needed information from their Force bond and sat down on the bottom with his legs stretched out.

Then, he reached for her hand and tugged at it violently; too hungry for her body heat and the close skin-on-skin contact he had critically gotten addicted to. Not expecting it, she fell down on her knees willingly, straddling him in the process but controlling her fall well enough not to fulfil his sexual desires just yet. She refused to completely sit into his lap, defying by holding her support on his shoulders, feeling the proof of his arousal right behind her backside.

However, he didn't force her as she had expected. Instead, his large hands caressed her body with a zealous interest, massaging her loins, her sides, teasing the shallow line of her spine, his lips paying attention to the area right below her breasts. Feeling his hands everywhere, she simply couldn't delay their communion any longer; every single touch of his making her hornier than a second before.

Sticking her hands beneath his chin in order to unglue his lips from her body, she lifted his gaze towards her and pursed her lips in anticipation. He hated each second when his lips didn't touch her skin and so he immediately leaned in for a kiss, growling lowly when she pulled back and he bit the air instead. When she repeated it with his second attempt, he rasped angrily and moved one of his hands on the nape of her neck to hold her in the appropriate place and angle before crashing his lips on hers, cutting her teasing off.

Rey hummed in delight, combing his hair down to reach his shoulders, her thighs quickly giving away because his kiss had the power to turn her into a mush. Their teeth clattered the moment they crashed against each other as she sat down to his lap slowly, her wet pussy wrapping around his throbbing manhood in a delightfully tight fashion that both left them moaning inside the mouth of one another.

She tore away from his lips with a gasp of bliss as her hips sank down his shaft, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He watched her with startled expression, incorrectly assuming that he was hurting her and so he clutched her in his arms like the most fragile thing he had ever come across, more precious than any lightsaber in the known world. He restricted himself to move, despite the natural urge to thrust into her.

It contradicted to everything Rey had expected of him. Renowned for his fierce and very quick-tempered personality, she thought he would wildly pump into her the very first moment their intimate parts connected and she wouldn't have any objections. However, she did appreciate his wariness because it gave her the moment she needed to adjust to his length inside her.

Looking into his eyes, she chuckled when she saw the frantically searching stare that both questioned her well-being and asked for permission to unleash his passion. "For someone who is infamous across the Galaxy for throwing childish temper tantrums, you can maintain your self-control quite well." She whispered huskily as her hands cupped his cheeks and her lips printed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "I am impressed, Kylo Ren."

Instead of honouring her teasing remark with a verbal payback, he chose the physical action and thrust his hips upwards. The impeccable moan her vocal chords produced in response sent a blazing shiver down his spine and he repeated the movement with the same success. His Master could say whatever he wanted but the feeling of pleasing woman he desired surpassed any other moment of using the powers of the Dark Side.

When the main waves of pleasure subdued and Rey could think clearly again, albeit disarmed by his actions, she detected a sliver of unusual envy among all she felt. She envied _him_ for being able to make her tremble and feel giddy only with the help of skilful finger work and two common thrusts. It wasn't fair. And he _enjoyed_ it; she could read this in the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

It was something she desperately wanted to be capable of, as well, having no reasonable explanation for the urge at all. Based on her previous experience, she started to play with the locks of his hair before combing through his dark mane, lowering her head in the crook of his neck to attach her lips to his pulse point, knowing already that it would drive him mad. He gave out a shaky breath as her warm tongue slid over his jugular vein and her lips traced the scar she had given to him.

He turned around his hand and caressed the line of her spine with his knuckles, sending electrical impulses to the farthest nerve ends in her body, topped by the unexpected pull of her hair as he grabbed it and pulled her head back for a brief second. "That's because I got what I wanted." He replied to her remarks as in the afterthought, releasing her head in order to lock her hips in his embrace as he thrust into her.

The combination of the blissful pain and delightful warmth inside her belly made her to moan in a new way, sending them both to the endless void of ecstasy. She barely recognized her own voice filled with passionate lust that was beyond her control. Her only desire was to quench it with a satisfying result. He thrust into her in response again and then again and again, addicted to the extraordinary tone of her voice.

And then _she_ moved, as well, her hips drawing an invisible linear hypnotic wave in the air as she met with his frantic thrusts. His tendency was to still her because the pleasure he was experiencing was too much to take. He could hardly remember if he had ever felt such an overwhelming flood of delight and despite the fuzzy feeling inside his head, he knew that he couldn't lose himself.

Gripping her sides, he tried to stop her but she didn't let him and intensified her movements, enjoying his futile attempts to force her to slow down at least. Once she had him groaning beneath her with a resigned posture, she attached her lips to his and proceeded to suck the life out of him so she could insert a little bit of her essence into his body and become deeply rooted in his heart.

Their tempo was magically vigorous, considering the certain level of discomfort because the surface of the old boat wasn't the smoothest. But Kylo could care less if his naked butt would suffer a couple of grazes, just like Rey ignored the forming scrapes on her knees. The boat kept being steady through the Force field or whatever the intense purple aura around them was and that mattered the most.

What could become a little bit problematic was the physical output of their bodies. As they both refused to permit even a millimetre gap between their fleshes, they shared and produced together a high-temperature body warmth. The scorching heat between them singed their skin, besprinkling it with hot drops of sweat in its wake. Their incessant kissing during which they barely had a moment to take a proper breath, robbed them of their ability to perceive anything else but their conquest to the magnificent gratification.

In one moment Rey had to pull away slightly amidst all the huffing sounds, laced with moans, groans and erotically charged whispers that didn't make any sense, their meaning being obvious only to the couple lost in the waves of passion. Gasping, she took a deep breath into her lungs, filling them with cold fresh air, sending an electrical surge down her spine.

That caused a suspension of the infinite kiss and Kylo, who didn't share her need to breathe, completely satisfied with devouring her mouth instead, glued his swollen lips to her skin. He didn't stop at one place and while his earlier journey all over body had been designed for exploration, this time he stayed a little longer to get to know the environment and specifically, her reactions to his ministrations.

And so his lips kissed her neck, nipped at her earlobe, his tongue swept over her jugular vein and then her collarbone. His hands were on her back in the place where her chest was on the front side. Her nipples hardened twice as much when he flicked his thumbs over them, leaning his head down to honour her bosom with open-mouthed and gentle kisses, here and then leaving teeth marks.

His progress downwards her chest she absolutely adored, loving to watch him fondle her, forced her to lean back and although he did his best to support her with his palms firmly plastered across her lower back, she needed more than that. With a deep, lust-filled sigh, she gracefully moved her arms behind her until she reached his shins, using them as anchors for her hands.

With her chest stuck-out to the world and mainly for his enjoyment, with her belly exposed for admiration and his coddling, their moans mingled together with the slight change of the angle between their constantly moving bodies. Rey used the alternation to put a different kind of wave to effect, rolling her hips more vigorously and swifter, taking advantage of the freshly acquired space.

A sudden surge of strength took over her, forcing Kylo to lean back in amazement as his back repeatedly hit the boat seat behind him. The action prevented him to revel in the close skin-on-skin contact with her but the sight in front of him completely compensated all of it. For he was utterly fascinated to watch as she rode him, moaning gutturally thanks to his well-timed thrusts, her breasts bouncing up and down.

However, just as her strength suddenly increased, it also immediately declined. Soon, her movements decelerated and the grip on his shins tightened. Her insides sent the impulses of the upcoming orgasm across her blazing skin, weakening her bones and making her body to feel hollow, and yet so full of pleasure that she could burst at any minute.

Kylo noticed the shift and knew that his time to be in charge again had just arrived. She couldn't carry the load for them both anymore; her muscles were flagging under the amount of delight and she barely managed to order to her body to move. And so, he spurred into action, having no recollection of how he had managed to contort his body and twists hers without injury afterwards.

To put it simply, he firmly grabbed her thighs and sort of jumped out of his sitting position. She remained in his lap but allowed him to remove his legs from under her, wrapping her arms around his neck to hang on him. He then squatted and carefully unrolled her body down on the boat's bottom so he was the one on top, her legs firmly locked around his hips.

A groan couldn't be avoided as her breath was knocked out of her lungs the moment her back hit the wooden surface beneath her. He tried to be as gentle as he could but considering the heated situation between them, he didn't have much of a choice. With a worried look casted in her direction, he asked silently about her condition and tried very hard _not to_ physically react to the squirms of her body she was making in order to get comfortable.

Once she settled, her hand reached for his face to caress his cheek softly and assure him that what he had just done was consensual and according to her wishes. Pulling his head down, she kissed him deeply and resumed their sensual encounter with a roll of her hips in a completely different manner than before, making him wonder about all the possible and perhaps even the impossible ways she was capable to move her hips.

Like a chain reaction, her seductive moves provoked a natural response of the same fashion from his side, manifesting in a powerful thrust. Anticipating it eagerly, she mirrored his actions with her own tongue in his mouth, plunging it deep down his throat and back up whenever he thrust into her. It robbed him off of the last traces of sanity dwelling inside him as he became addicted to the sole existence of her being.

His tempo accelerated in intervals, always alternating between several rapid but deep thrusts and slow, mighty ones. With that, her frustration was escalating because it seemed to stall her orgasm, no matter how she tried to help him out. She even grabbed the boat seat above her head to prop herself up a little and gain more firm ground but it didn't do much since he kept teasing her.

Eventually, he managed to create a constantly moaning, sweating, shivering and passionate bundle of nerves beneath him, who encouraged him with a well-worded requests for more and to be faster and rougher. He obliged with pleasure because seeing the object of his admiration in such a state of greed and desire made him to feel equally desirous and yearning.

And then, the world crumbled under the odd quakes, the earth shook with a thunder, the waters raged with a storm and the wind howled with a tornado. At least those were the words Rey would have used to describe the exceptionally blissful climax she had just reached. All things material including her body vanished and only an intangible, yet very real pleasure remained.

Enveloped in a purple darkness, her nails scratched the skin of Kylo's back, desperate for some physical relief because it seemed that her head would burst. The satisfaction was too much to take, intensified by the mutual Force bond because she didn't feel just hers but also his pleasure over her orgasm and his nearing one. A strange, unobtrusive tingling vibrated between them as he kept moving slowly to prolong her enjoyment.

She gulped to moist her dry throat, sore from the multiple lascivious moans she had let out of her mouth shamelessly. Her eyes opened to meet his shining gaze, her vision still blurry due to the thin veil around her that represented the hazy aftermath of a powerful positive experience. It felt more exhilarating than holding a lightsaber or finally using the Force effectively for the first time.

He shushed any words she could have attempted to say with a kiss, chewing her lips gently, for he knew that her effort would be futile. In the world of Force bonds, words sometimes were insufficient and unsatisfactory. It was enough for him to _feel_ what she felt, to _be the cause_ of her excitement and the _ultimate reason_ for her satisfaction. And there were no words in any language in the Galaxy that could describe such feeling.

Their bodies hadn't stilled for even a second, despite the momentary distraction for Rey. They had just reduced the tempo which was convenient for Kylo, who was losing most of his strength due to the whole encounter, not minding it even a bit. He would have gladly lost everything he owned and possessed if it had meant that he could have her and experience this all over again, every single day, until the end of times.

In the next second, she disarmed him with another item from the long list of abilities she had been endowed with, apparently since the miracle he called her birth. Stretching the inner walls of her vagina wilfully, tightening strongly the muscles on her thighs, she massaged his throbbing shaft inside her, squeezing it hardly. It contributed to the general weakening of his body, his weight barely keeping to hover over her form beneath him.

But she didn't mind if he smothered her or not, increasing her squeezes with determination. He tore his mouth away from hers, his head seeking the comfortable, soothing place in the crook of her neck as his navel went ablaze and the orgasm hit him with a loud gasp right next to her ear that made them both shiver. His semen spilled everywhere but neither of them could care less how much mess it could make.

Completely hugging her body, he kept whispering something under his breath as he rode on the blissful wave of his climax, sinking his teeth to her shoulder to silence his vocal groans. Unlike her, he saw nothing but a blinding bright violet light of the stars on the sky. Stars that could be conquered and bound to his will if he commanded so, but he would relinquish such power if she wished. That was the kind of power she wielded in her arms, the kind of power she had over him.

His heart beat wildly, not only from the physical exertion but mostly with the feelings he had just realized for the exceptional woman who held him in her embrace and combed through his hair. Love he had fallen for knew no bounds, no limits and no restrictions. In the same time, it knew affection, compassion, patience, belief and forgiveness. Virtues he had renounced a long time ago but she had just taught him to grasp their meaning again.

Still trembling as the gratification kept piercing his body with pleasant incentives, he kissed his way down her neck, his lips brushing the forming teeth marks on her shoulder, across her collarbone and then he settled his head in her bosom. Rey touched his cheek softly to wipe away the tear that slid down his beautiful and relaxed face, before she wiped away her own.

* * *

Moments later, they were sitting on the bottom of the boat in a cosy embrace. Kylo sat with his legs spread out, leaning his back against the boat seat and Rey sat between his legs with her own folded beneath her, her back comfortably nestled against his chest. Apart their underwear, they were still naked, constantly sating the hunger for the skin-on-skin contact.

His arms were around her, pressing her slender body to him like a child clutching the favourite toy. Rey caressed those sculpted biceps with her right hand, while her left hand weaved her way through his locks that she could reach. Motionlessly, they played the previous events in their heads with absentminded looks, dissecting and analyzing every single bit in order to deal with the questions running through their minds.

The silence was a comfortable one, not at all awkward how it usually was when people got lost in their thoughts in the presence of one another. Rey's mind was reeling, jumping through the individual segments of their whole encounter to find an explanation to everything that had happened. She didn't look for an excuse as she was completely at peace with what she had done, not hiding from any potential consequences.

No, the train of thoughts in her head had always chosen the same destination – _how exactly was any of this possible? Did they truly sleep together?_ Technically, Kylo Ren wasn't physically present on Ahch-To, unlike Rey. He didn't even know her location. The fact she saw him, talked to him, felt his emotions, read his mind, touched him and had sex with him were a product of their Force bond.

She couldn't help but wonder about the functionality and operability of such a connection established through the Force. Numerous times, she had been a witness of its power and the transcended reality it affected. During their Force bond meetings or visions, whatever she would call it; things happened and projected in the reality on both ends. Whenever she stepped into his environment, the signs of her presence were visible. It worked the other way around, as well.

_Did it mean that physical contact of such power and intimacy happened for real, although the presence of the other person in the same place was... impossible? Did the Force bond somehow 'transferred' the other person to the environment completely, like he was really here, on Ahch-To, with her? Or were they both shifted on some secret plain, characterized by the purple aura around them?_

She had no answers for her turbulent questions, her musings often interrupted by thoughts that had nothing to do with the matter. Pausing, she speculated that his thoughts somehow managed to interlace with her own, making her confused. To further increase the functionality of her brain, she tried to take advantage of this apparently free channel between their minds and attempted to sense his thoughts on the recent events.

Kylo's mind was nothing like hers, though. As his insatiable hand travelled down her side softly, tickling her navel as he reached the rim of her lovely lap before caressing his way back up, he refrained from any comments altogether. One of the main reasons was that he didn't want to wipe off the taste of her pleasure he still felt on his swollen lips with his words.

He simply savoured the carefree feeling of a peaceful mind, squeezing her in his embrace as they motionlessly sat in the boat and breathed evenly, the last waves of bliss washing over them like a sea calming after the storm. Here and there, he caught a trace of her thoughts but didn't pay any attention to her attempts to find answers on her questions in his reasoning.

"Is this even real?" She croaked up after she finally gave up on mentally forcing him to cooperate with her effort to understand how any of this was even possible. Whatever channel had opened between them, he hadn't planted any of those confusing thoughts into her mind on purpose because he had just let himself to bask in her Light.

Kylo kissed her neck sensually; eliciting a moan out of her lips he would die for if he had the opportunity and buried his nose into her hair. For a moment, he remained silent – not because he wanted to keep her in suspense but because he needed to mull over this particular issue by himself. His eyes watched the purple aura around them and closely searched the environment for any important details. Nothing had changed, though, his vision of the distant parts of her location stayed blurred. The immediate surroundings with the sky above their heads and the full moon shining into the night were all he was allowed to perceive.

"I think it's as real as it can get." He offered an answer that didn't provide any explanation, only a hope for genuineness of the events she shared with him.

It made Rey to breathe a sigh of relief, knowing she wasn't entirely alone in her confusion over how things worked in the Force. She wondered if there ever would be a chance to find out. Asking Master Luke was out of the question and she had no one else aside him but Ben to talk about it. Considering that Ben had no notion whatsoever, either, she might never know.

The fleeting remembrance of Luke's existence made her snicker, choking on her own laughter to the point that tears streamed down her face. "What?" Kylo frowned, caressing her soothingly to help her to catch her breath again.

"I just don't think that _this_ ," she gestured between her and him as she turned her head to look into his face, "was what Master Luke meant when he told me to 'deeply mediate'."

Somehow, the image of his stunned uncle that his imagination conjured up in his mind, seemed incredibly funny to him and he cracked a wide, genuine smile. A smile she wouldn't mind seeing more often. It was a Ben solo smile, not a Kylo Ren murderous glare or mute, terrifying and hollow gaze of a masked creature. It was a smile unusual for his face, yet fitting him perfectly.

"But it worked, didn't it?" He asked her while affectionately caressing her cheek with the tip of his finger. "You feel the connection to the Force again."

She closed her eyes firmly and took a deep breath, feeling the Force penetrating every tiny nerve in her body, making her feel strong and powerful. "Yes, it did." She confirmed with a soft smile on her lips that immediately changed into a thin line of sadness.

Being nowhere near the explanation what was so special about this particular moment that she had reinstated the connection practically immediately was frustrating. Thanks to him, she had already realized that severing herself from the Force was something she had undoubtedly done on purpose and for the reasons he had mentioned. But why the Force welcomed her so gracefully back now, while it had been deaf to her pleas before, remained a mystery. Maybe it was one of the questions that had no answer.

Kylo sensed her unease instantly and he didn't even have to see the physical manifestations to ascertain it. He embraced her tightly again and rocked her gently to comfort her. "Rey, your place in the Galaxy hasn't been firmly determined yet; you don't have to choose your path right now." He sweetly whispered to her ear like the tutor she apparently didn't want but couldn't help herself to hear him out. "Let yourself to be guided by the Force and it will lead you to the right place on the right time."

He was sure that the loss of her grip on the Force had been caused by the fear she felt since the darkness had touched her. She desired to improve more but she felt that her path had to be chosen in order to do so. She was afraid of the Light turning its back on her because of a simple moment of weakness and curiosity. And if she was supposed to be honest with herself, he stood for another temptation that represented the Dark Side.

Naturally, she was scared that being literally enveloped by the darkness might hurt her Light, snuff it out and make the Force to turn away from her as another failed user. Her subconscious simply severed the connection in order to minimize the potential damage and prevent any further harm until her mind was finally made. Sadly, Force didn't work that way – it didn't make any difference between Dark Side and Light Side users.

All she needed was to trust in the Force and its power. Decisions she had made in her life were – more or less – directed by her Force sensitivity, although she might not be fully aware of it. Her fate had been designed by the stars and she only needed to willingly walk the path that had been forged for her. But to prevent falling into bad ways, she had to blindly and firmly believe in the Force which he knew wasn't easy at all.

Her eyes flew open so she could clearly see his sincere, pensive face. Beside the warm effect of his words, she also paid a very close attention to the way he had said them and she understood the message between the lines – his journey hadn't been finished yet, as well. _He might be fighting for the Dark Side for now but who knew if it was his ultimate fate?_ _Maybe it was just an episode in his life that was supposed to lead him where he was destined to be?_

"Thank you for your guidance," she said honestly before allowing the huge, amused smirk into the corners of her mouth and a teasing tone settled in her voice, "Master Ren."

He chuckled at first in response but then his face turned deadly serious. "You can always call me Ben." He told her with a soft smile, raising his hand to tug a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Gulping to make the lump in her throat disappear, frozen by the intense affection in his eyes, she gasped and blinked rapidly multiple times. She already used his real name, not the Sith-ish nickname he was known to the rest of the Galaxy. Her purpose was to humanize the cruel creature behind the mask for everyone and to show that her hope for him turning back to the Light was unwavering – both to herself and to him.

But having the _permission_ from the man who called himself Kylo Ren, the man who disowned his positive family legacy and worshipped the negative side of it, the man who mercilessly killed his own father to sever the alleged last weakness in his life and the man who was just looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the known and unknown universe, well... that was something else. He could bet that she was about to make a full use of this forthcoming gesture.

Leaning in to attach her lips to his, he obliged instinctively and kissed her, pouring the ardent words he didn't even dare to think at times into it. The power of the intimate moment as his arms sneaked around her body and she kept turning more conveniently to properly deepen the lip-lock and raked his smooth hair, robbed her of the very last remnants of awareness and her head started to spin wildly.

Soon, she slipped into a dreamy state, one drugs were able to induce from what she had heard. She sensed the violet aura around them dissolving with a rain-like sound into the thin air and Ben's presence was becoming less and less palpable. She still felt his urgent kisses but the material nature of his muscular body around her was no longer as strong as before.

Generally, she stopped perceiving everything both tangible and unsubstantial, as if she ascended to a higher plane of existence without a physical body. It seemed as if she was about to live eternally as a pure energy drawing from the Force all the wisdom and teachings she was capable of gathering, so she could master them into an unparalleled self-knowledge.

As much as relaxing, freeing, uplifting and mighty feeling it was, the Force knew that she wasn't quite ready yet for such an experience. Suddenly, she became aware of her body again, the lightness gone and the weight hitting her like a ton of bricks. Calming her erratic beating with even breaths, she realized she was still sitting cross-legged in the boat, fully clothed and alone – just like she was at the beginning of her meditation.

The colour behind her closed eyelids was changing to a bright red and she curiously opened her eyes to meet the first rays of the dazzling Ahch-To sunrise of two suns. Parting her lips in awe, she watched the glowing celestial bodies climbing their way on the sky so they could illuminate the day for anyone in their reach. For the whole time, she denied herself the concern of what the hell happened in the last few hours.

When she finally did so, the first impulse she listened to was to take the cloth of her tunic on her shoulder and pull it away just a little. For a moment she forgot to breathe and so her next impulse was to start breathing raggedly in order to catch up with the wild beats of her heart as she examined the teeth marks that had formed there during her love-making session with Ben Solo.

Ignoring all the worries how she was supposed to cover them and hide them from Master Luke; she pulled the cloth back on its place and took a deep breath while turning her gaze back to the sun. She spent several minutes by trying to determine her feelings about everything that had happened and what kind of impact those events could have for the future.

After a while, the corners of her lips turned upwards and she smiled. It didn't even matter whether the events of the last night had truly physically happened or not. The main lesson of the whole encounter was to internally and mentally accept the strong bond between her and Ben, learn and draw the knowledge she was offered from it. To use it to her improvement but not to cowardly take advantage of it. Being opened to all possibilities of the Force was the right way to be led to her rightful destiny.

Kylo Ren might never become her tutor for she would never allow it but Ben Solo's lessons of choosing either the path of the Light or the Dark were priceless. She didn't have to choose her path right now to become stronger in the Force and although she aspired to be a Jedi, she didn't have to close herself off of the darkness just yet. If she was supposed to know what she stood against and what she needed to defeat, she had to come to know it. Only like that she could fulfil whatever destiny had been chosen for her.

With a peaceful sigh, she let the sunrays to touch her skin, her memory recalling the feathery kisses of her last night's lover. Her meditation was complete.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> By the words of foul demon Crowley – can I hear a WAHOO? No pressure, whatever you feel like, of course. :)
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, either way. Thank you all for your attention.


End file.
